La esposa perfecta
by Contando Historias
Summary: Hemos estado casados por 2 años y hasta ahora todo ha ido perfectamente, hasta que en una pelea él se atrevió a insinuar que quería que fuera más como mi mejor amiga. Bien pues si es lo quiere eso tendrá. Un divertida venganza que terminara reafirmando su amor.
1. La esposa perfecta

**"La esposa perfecta"**

 **OS BETEADO POR FLOR CARRIZO**

.

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Durante décadas se consideró la mujer perfecta a aquella que se quedaba en casa, horneaba pasteles de manzana, cuidaba a los niños y esperaba a que su esposo llegara para servirle la cena.

Bueno, si yo hubiera nacido en esa época, no habría entrado a los estándares de la mujer perfecta.

Primero no sabía cocinar, el agua se me quemaba, en pocas palabras. Definitivamente no tenía el gen maternal integrado, al menos no en ese momento de mi vida. Y ni loca sería la mujer que se quedaba a esperar a su esposo sentada con la mesa servida y con una estúpida sonrisa de loca, vanagloriándolo como si de un rey se tratara. Pero tenía a cierta amiga que era todo eso y más. Ella solía volverme loca con sus costumbres y tradiciones, parecía haber crecido en los 50.

Nuestras vidas eran muy similares, ambas de familias bien acomodadas, estudiamos juntas en las mejores escuelas del país y nos habíamos casado hacía dos años. Pero ahí terminaban nuestras similitudes, nuestros matrimonios eran completamente diferentes.

Tanya estaba casada con un hombre dos años mayor, guapo, alto, fornido y un tanto machista, Dios los hizo y ellos de juntaron. Ella, que soñaba con ser la perfecta ama de casa, consiguió a un marido que la dejaba jugar a serlo, mientras él iba a trabajar y conseguir dinero. Cuando apenas tenían unos meses de casada, ya estaban planeando cuándo debía llegar su primer hijo. Su matrimonio me causaba estrés.

En cambio, mi matrimonio era todo lo opuesto, Edward y yo teníamos tratos que funcionaban para nosotros. Ninguno sabía cocinar del todo, así que cada uno debía encargarse de la comida por días, si yo lo hacía el lunes, él lo haría el martes y así. Hasta el momento no habíamos hablado de niños y, finalmente, ambos trabajábamos. Yo estaba a cargo de las empresas de mi padre, pues mi hermano mayor, que era su primera opción, había declinado a la oferta; así que con mis estudios en Administración de empresas pude hacerme cargo sin problemas. Y Edward tenía una empresa que había fundado con sus dos hermanos, los tres habían unido sus herencias para crear su empresa y habían logrado algo muy grande.

Así que Tanya y yo éramos la clase de amigas opuestas que de alguna forma se complementan. A pesar de que teníamos formas muy distintas de ver la vida, podíamos llevarnos bien mientras no nos metiéramos en esos temas.

En fin, ese día por la noche nos veríamos para cenar en la casa de mi amiga, era una cena con algunos socios de nuestros esposos, pues Garrett también trabajaba con Edward, así que ellos eran amigos. Como yo no sabía cocinar nada, Tanya se ofreció a preparar la cena.

Me puse un vestido pegado al cuerpo y un poco arriba de la rodilla, formal y muy hermoso. Tanya se moriría cuando me viera llegar con un vestido por encima de la rodilla, pero era algo divertido en ocasiones. Me puse unos tacones crema altos y una chaqueta del mismo color. Si fuera una cena cualquiera con nuestros amigos me habría puesto cualquier cosa, pero al ser una cena de negocios no podía simplemente vestirme y eso de trajes completos no me iba para nada bien. Mi maquillaje era simple y mi cabello estaba suelto, sólo un poco de crema para peinar.

Mi esposo entró a la habitación con su sexy traje formal, se veía muy guapo.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose para abrazarme por la cintura. Sonreí y besé sus labios castamente.

—Usted también se ve muy guapo, señor Cullen —contesté coqueta. Sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros, sabía cómo encender a mi marido y, por alguna razón, que lo llamara señor Cullen lo ponía a mil. Tal vez era porque así nos conocimos, cuando él fue a una junta para un acuerdo en nuestra empresa, yo llevaba una falda en tubo y una blusa roja un poco atrevida.

Él me gustó desde el primer momento, pero no creí que llegaríamos a casarnos. En ese momento sólo quería coquetearle y jugar un poco con él, así que lo ponía a cien y me hacía la inocente, lo miraba a los ojos mientras hablábamos de los acuerdos, sonreía, mordía mi labio, cruzaba las piernas y repetía _s_ _eñor_ _Cullen_ con voz sexy tanto como podía.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de terminar haciéndolo en su apartamento, de ahí en adelante lo nuestro fue viento en popa. Éramos muy parecidos y, definitivamente, una de las cosas que más amaba de él era que ni una sola vez en su vida había insinuado que quería que dejara mi empleo o algo así. Él era un hombre que aceptaba que tenía una vida, un empleo, una carrera y no era una simple chica con el anhelo de ser la perfecta ama de casa.

Además, en la cama éramos explosivos y apasionados, nada de timidez o algo así. Él amaba que fuera tan pasional en la cama, me lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, en especial cuando Garrett le contó en una de sus salidas que Tanya era muy tímida y prácticamente debía rogarle para hacerlo. No era algo que yo no supiera, Tanya me contaba todo, al igual que yo a ella. En su momento le dije que debía abrirse un poco, después de todo estaba casada, hacer el amor con su esposo no tenía nada de malo, ni tener una vida sexual activa y disfrutarlo, pero Tanya era diferente a mí. Ese día Edward había llegado un poco pasado de copas y me había dicho que le agradecía a Dios no tener a una mojigata como esposa, sólo me reí por sus palabras.

—Debemos irnos —dije cuando comenzó a besarme y a acariciar mi cintura, ese hombre a veces era insaciable.

—Te gusta jugar conmigo, Bella —susurró cuando me separé de él y tomé mi bolsa para poder irnos, tenía un tierno puchero en los labios.

—Es mi hobby favorito, cariño —afirmé divertida—. Ahora vamos, Tanya se molestará si llegamos tarde a su cena.

—Bien, pero regresando quiero jugar contigo —pidió acercándose a mi oreja, me reí y asentí.

Durante la cena todo iba bien, nada fuera de lo común, éramos nosotras dos, nuestros esposos y tres de sus socios, dos de ellos con sus respectivas parejas.

—Me disculpan, debo ir al tocador —dije levantándome de la mesa. Los chicos estaban hablando de negocios en el despacho, mientras nosotras platicábamos de otras cosas.

Me fui casi corriendo al baño del segundo piso, hice lo que tenía que hacer y me retoqué sólo un poco el brillo de labios, acomodé mi cabello y me dispuse a salir; pero cuando estaba por dar un paso fuera del baño, un hombre me lo impidió y me empujó dentro de nuevo.

Por un segundo creí que se trataba de Edward, pero en cuanto lo vi mejor lo miré furiosa, era uno de los hombres que venían a la cena, el que estaba solo. Tenía cabello negro, era alto y bien parecido, pero con cara de _p_ _uedo hacer lo que quiero cuando quiero_ , odiaba a los idiotas así.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —pregunté furiosa.

—Tranquila, preciosa —dijo con una sonrisa llena de lujuria—, sólo quiero hablar contigo.

—Pues si quieres hablar conmigo, puedes hacerlo abajo. No veo la necesidad de venir hasta aquí —afirmé cada vez más enojada, él seguía sonriendo.

—Es que esto no pueden saberlo las personas abajo. —Eso debía ser una broma, ese idiota se estaba ganando una buena golpiza. Me crucé de brazos y lo miré esperando que hablara—. ¿Qué harías para que tu esposo consiguiera el negocio que tanto espera? —preguntó. Abrí mis ojos completamente sorprendida, sin duda lo golpearía.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —hablé intentando parecer coqueta, nadie jugaba con Isabella Cullen.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero decir, nena —dijo acercándose a mí. Sonreí y cuando se agachó para besarme mi rodilla tocó sus partes nobles. Gritó y cayó de rodillas al suelo con las manos en su entrepierna—. Eres una zorra —gruñó con un hilo de voz. Sonreí, me acomodé el cabello y luego le solté una bofetada.

—Vuelve a insinuar algo así y no seré yo la que se encargue de ti —dije firme antes de salir del baño, regresé a la mesa y seguí platicando como si nada. Él bajó minutos después y lo siguiente que escuché fueron gritos en el despacho.

Todos los hombres presentes salieron, Edward me dirigió una mirada furiosa. ¿Qué demonios habrá dicho ese idiota?

—Nunca firmaré un contrato con tu empresa, Cullen —afirmó el hombre que se notaba furioso, mientras que Garrett intentaba calmar los ánimos y los otros dos hombres parecían simples espectadores, el hombre se fue sin decir nada más.

—Creo que nosotros también nos vamos —dijo uno de los hombres, su esposa asintió y lo siguió y finalmente la última pareja también salió por la puerta, quedando sólo nosotros cuatro en la mesa.

—Nos vamos —dijo Edward como un tipo de orden, fruncí el ceño y lo miré mal, yo no obedecía órdenes. Él me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló.

—¡Suéltame! —ordené furiosa, esa me la pagaría y caro. Él no se detuvo, prácticamente me obligó a subir al auto y me llevó hasta la casa, me sentía tan avergonzada, Cullen era hombre muerto.

Al llegar a nuestra casa, ambos bajamos y se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, entramos a la sala y dejé mi bolso sobre el sofá al igual que la chaqueta.

—¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para venir y sacarme como si fuera una esclava siguiendo a su amo?! —grité furiosa—. ¡Eres un completo idiota! ¡Si vuelves a tocarme un solo cabello te juro…!

—¡¿Yo soy el idiota?! ¡Esa cuenta era importante para nosotros, pero como siempre la señorita no puede mantener la boca cerrada! ¡Siempre tienes que ser la altiva Isabella Swan! —dijo furioso, abrí la boca. ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que debía aceptar la proposición de aquel hombre?—. Sólo una cena, Isabella. Sólo eso te pedí, pero tú siempre debes hacer las cosas a tu manera.

—¿Quieres decir que debía asentir a lo que el maldito dijo? —pregunté furiosa, pero sin levantar la voz, Edward estaba colmando mi paciencia.

—Quiero decir que por una vez quisiera que fueras como Tanya y simplemente asintieras en lugar de armar semejante escena. —Esa no se la iba a perdonar.

—¿Quieres que sea como Tanya? —cuestioné desafiante.

Parecía que Edward no me conocía, acababa de ganarse el castigo de tu vida. Él no respondió, cobarde. Me di la vuelta y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Él me siguió, pero me detuve y me giré a verlo.

—Oh, no, tú no dormirás en mi cuarto —dije furiosa.

—Es mi cuarto también.

—No esta noche —afirmé antes de avanzar hasta mi habitación y encerrarme bajo llave, maldito imbécil.

Durante la noche no pude dormir por el enojo, no tenía ganas de llorar, tenía ganas de bajar y gritarle lo idiota que era en la cara. En la mañana me levanté antes que él y salí en ropa deportiva, llamé a Tanya y le pedí que nos viéramos, necesitaba que me ayudara con mi venganza.

Nos vimos en su casa, Garrett iba saliendo al trabajo, así que sólo me saludó y salió, mientras yo entré a platicar con Tanya.

—Cálmate, Bella —dijo después de diez minutos en los que me puse a dar vueltas en su sala gritando lo mucho que odiaba a mi esposo en esos momentos—. Ahora sí, dime qué pasó.

—Resulta que ayer por la noche Edward no sólo me gritó por haber armado una _escena_ , sino que también me dijo que quería que fuera más como tú —dije furiosa, ella frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué comenzó todo?

—Ayer cuando fui al baño, el idiota que se fue gritando me siguió y me propuso hacer quién sabe qué cosas con tal de que Edward consiguiera la cuenta —dije furiosa, ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—Oh, Dios mío. No aceptaste, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, Tanya. Pero le di un rodillazo en su entrepierna y una bofetada por sugerir aquello y luego no sé qué pasó, pero Edward estaba furioso —expliqué alterada.

—No creo que él sepa lo que en verdad pasó, Bella. Él es muy protector contigo, si el hombre le hubiera dicho la verdad, Edward le habría partido la cara —afirmó con voz tranquila. Seguro en eso tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que Edward había cruzado la línea.

—Ese no es el punto, Tanya. Vine aquí porque necesito que me ayudes con algo —dije sentándome a su lado. Ella me miró fijamente y asintió.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó con dulzura.

—Quiero que me ayudes a verme como tú. —Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—No te emociones, no es a largo plazo. Sólo que quiero vengarme de Edward por lo que dijo y si quiere que sea como tú… eso tendrá —dije firme, ella seguía mirándome como si estuviera loca.

—Bella, creo que deberías hablar con él, ayer ambos estaban alterados y…

—No, Tanya. Piensa en cómo me siento. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si Garrett te insinuara que quiere que seas como yo? —pregunté mirándola a los ojos, ella bajó la mirada.

—Me destruiría que él no me amara como soy —respondió bajito.

—La cosa es esa, Tanya. Yo sé que me ama como soy, pero ayer se atrevió a decir que no era así, por eso necesito que vea lo que sería si yo fuera lo que según él quiere.

—¿Quieres hacerlo sufrir? —preguntó curiosa, asentí—. No estoy del todo de acuerdo con esto, Bella, pero te ayudaré. —Sonreí y asentí.

—Entonces empecemos con la ropa —dije levantándome.

Me pasé todo el día en su casa, preparándome para mi venganza, llamé a la empresa y le pedí a mi asistente que se hiciera cargo de todo por una semana y que sólo me llamara por alguna emergencia, dudaba que Edward soportara eso durante todo ese tiempo.

Al llegar a casa Edward no estaba, así que pude subir los vestidos que Tanya me había prestado, los puse en el clóset en lugar de mis atuendos normales. También había cambiado mi hermosa lencería por unos cuantos conjuntos más simples que había comprado de camino a casa y mi labial rojo favorito lo reemplacé por uno rosa claro.

Me puse un pijama que Tanya me había dicho ella usaría y mi nueva ropa interior. Al día siguiente iniciaría mi plan, en ese momento no pensaba dejarlo dormir ahí, aún estaba muy enojada con él. Cuando llegó quiso entrar a la habitación, me dijo que necesitábamos hablar, pero me negué a siquiera contestarle. Minutos después se rindió y se fue a dormir a la sala.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté antes que él y me arreglé como lo haría Tanya cualquier día. Al mirarme al espejo me sentí fuera de lugar, pero necesitaba eso para darle una lección a ese hombre.

Suspiré y bajé a la cocina, Tanya me había enseñado algunos platillos fáciles de preparar para que mi papel fuera creíble. Hice el desayuno y lo serví en la mesa de la cocina, mientras hacía café sentí la presencia de Edward detrás de mí. Me preparé para comenzar mi pequeño teatro.

—¿Hola? —dijo preocupado, suspiré y sonreí antes de girarme a verlo.

—Hola, amor —saludé acercándome a dejar la taza en la mesa. Con esa sonrisa debía parecer loca.

—Bella, lo de la otra noche… —Se veía arrepentido, pero eso no me importaba, era sólo el principio.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, cariño —susurré con un tono empalagoso, él me miró confundido—. Entiendo que actué mal —dije como si en verdad creyera eso, él parecía confundido.

—Lamento lo que dije —afirmó acariciando mi mejilla y mirándome a los ojos. Muy tarde para una disculpa.

—Sé que no lo decías en serio —comenté y me separé de él cuando estaba por besarme, Tanya era reservada y tímida en las demostraciones de afecto, así que como yo no podía sonrojarme por un simple beso, emplearía su segunda táctica, huir antes de ser besada—. Preparé el desayuno —comenté y él miraba mi atuendo confundido.

—¿Eso es nuevo? —preguntó curioso, sonreí y asentí.

—Sí, decidí cambiar un poco de look —dije con la maldita sonrisa en mi rostro. Él asintió no muy convencido—. Ahora, ¿por qué no desayunamos? —consulté mirándolo fijamente, él asintió y se sentó frente a mí.

Durante todo el desayuno él me miró curioso, mientras yo simplemente le sonreía. Luego, cuando terminamos de comer, él se levantó para ayudarme a recoger los platos, pero me apresuré y negué con la cabeza.

—Oh no, yo limpio esto. Tú ve a tomar un baño, debes ir a trabajar —afirmé como sólo Tanya podría haberlo dicho.

Terminé de arreglar todo en la cocina y regresé a la sala para verlo bajar completamente arreglado. Me sonrió y se acercó a besarme de nuevo, pero di un paso atrás con una sonrisa que ya me estaba cansando, no entendía como Tanya soportaba ese tipo de vida, pero cada loco con su tema.

Edward frunció el ceño ante mi repentina huída para que no me besara, estaba confundido, podía verlo en sus ojos y era sólo el inicio de su larga semana.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó intentando parecer tranquilo, pero yo lo conocía incluso mejor que a mí, estaba muy confundido.

—Oh, no, yo me quedaré en casa —afirmé como si nada, él frunció aún más el ceño.

—¿No irás a la empresa? —preguntó confundido.

—No —respondí simplemente con una sonrisa. Él asintió y tomó sus cosas de la mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta, me acerqué y le sonreí mientras salía de la casa.

Cuando estábamos en la puerta, intentó besarme de nuevo. Tanya besaba a Garrett cuando se iba a trabajar, así que le concedí ese casto y rápido beso, pero cuando intentó pegarme a él y hacer el beso más profundo, me alejé y lo miré mal.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confundido.

—Eso no está bien, pueden vernos los vecinos —dije metida en mi papel, él no entendía mi actitud y me sentí triunfante por dentro.

Después de despedirnos, por fin pude quitar la cara de esposa perfecta de mi rostro, me dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Suspiré y fui a cambiar mi ropa por unos pants, no pensaba usar ese vestido mientras él no estuviera, era incómodo.

Debía preparar mi segundo asalto, esa noche después de una cena casera, cuando fuéramos a dormir, sería todo lo contrario, una mujer reprimida y un tanto mojigata. Así que preparé algo de ropa de la que Tanya me había aconsejado y el conjunto de ropa interior menos sexy de todos los que había comprado.

La cena me costó trabajo, definitivamente después de esa semana jamás volvería a la cocina, era un proceso muy largo y cansado, sentía cierta empatía hacia la pesada vida que llevaba Tanya, eso incluso podía ser más cansado que un día en la oficina.

Cuando vi la hora y noté que estaba por llegar, me cambié y dejé mi pijama doblada en el baño. Siempre me cambiaba en la habitación, pero una chica tímida no haría eso ni loca. Me puse el vestido incómodo y arreglé mi maquillaje.

Saqué la tarta del horno y serví todo. No sabía cómo las mujeres de antes soportaban eso. La puerta se abrió y sonreí, era hora del segundo asalto.

—Hola, amor —dije sonriente, él seguía mirándome confundido—. Hice la cena. —Sus ojos mostraron aun más ansiedad, se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Tú preparaste la cena? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, quería preparar algo especial para esta noche. —Él me miró fijamente y yo seguí sonriendo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sentándose y yo rápidamente me senté frente a él.

—Pues quiero hablar contigo de algo importante —dije mirándolo a los ojos—. Estamos casados hace dos años —comencé, era momento de hacerlo sufrir un poco más—, tenemos una gran casa y buena economía, así que he estado pensando y tal vez es buen momento para iniciar una familia. —Él abrió los ojos como platos, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó casi sin aliento.

Conocía a Edward, le aterraba tener hijos casi tanto como a mí, no estábamos cerrados a tenerlos, pero en ese mismo momento de nuestras vidas un bebé no entraba a la ecuación. Aún nos sentíamos una pareja joven y ardiente con ganas de disfrutar un poco más de nosotros solos.

—Un bebé… Bueno, para empezar uno, porque me gustaría que nuestros hijos no tuvieran más de dos años de diferencia para que así puedan jugar juntos —expliqué completamente emocionada, mientras lo veía respirar cada vez con mayor dificultad.

—¿Quieres que tengamos hijos? —interrogó con voz entrecortada y jalando la corbata en su cuello. Sonreí emocionada y asentí.

—Sí. Incluso ya marqué los días ideales para hacer un bebé, hoy podemos iniciar —afirmé y eso me llevaría a la segunda parte de mi plan para esa noche.

—Oh Dios… —susurró, estaba muerto de miedo y le faltaba el aire.

—Lo sé, es emociónate —dije llevándome una cuchara a la boca. Él ni siquiera probó la comida, estaba aterrado.

Llegada la hora de ir a dormir, me puse el pijama aburrido y sin chiste que había comprado. Si había algo que yo amaba era verme sexy, incluso cuando me iba a dormir, me encantaba que él se quedara sin aliento al verme; así que usar eso era casi una tortura, pero debía recordarme que él se había ganado el castigo. Regresé a la habitación, él se giró a verme y frunció el ceño.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunté dulcemente, con un tono de voz que en mi vida volvería a usar después de esos días.

—¿Cambiaste también tus pijamas? —preguntó confundido, dudaba que pasara más de un día con eso, antes de volverse loco.

—Sí. Ahora… ¿qué te parece si intentamos hacer un bebé? Ya dejé de tomar las pastillas —comenté con dulzura, él se puso pálido y respiró pesadamente.

—Bella, no sé…

—¿No quieres? —pregunté y, como la buena actriz que era, comencé a sollozar, él me miró sorprendido.

—¿Estás llorando? —cuestionó. En los cuatro años que teníamos juntos era la primera vez que me veía llorando por una tontería.

—No quieres —dije rompiendo en llanto, él estaba paralizado.

—No es que no quiera —susurró intentando lidiar con una mujer presa del llanto.

—¿Entonces lo vamos a intentar? —susurré entre hipidos, sollocé y él tragó en seco.

—¿En verdad quieres un hijo ahora? —interrogó asustado. Yo asentí. Por supuesto que no había dejado de tomar las píldoras, tampoco quería llevar mi pequeña venganza a ese grado. Tragó saliva y suspiró—. Si en verdad quieres que tengamos un hijo, tendremos un hijo.

Eso fue tierno, pero aun así no iba a doblegarme.

—Gracias —dije acercándome a su cuerpo y besando sus labios tiernamente.

Él me besó y luego intentó quitarme la parte de arriba de mi pijama, pero yo me alejé un poco.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confundido.

—Lo siento, estoy nerviosa —dije mordiéndome el labio, él asintió.

Luego de varios intentos logró quitarme el pijama, pero quedé en mi nueva ropa interior, él la miró por un largo segundo.

—¿Esto también? —cuestionó. Yo asentí, por más que quisiera no podría sonrojarme, no estaba en mi naturaleza ser así de tímida, las únicas veces que me sonrojaba era cuando estaba excitada o realmente avergonzada.

Suspiró y subió besando mi vientre, cuando llegó a mis senos me mordí los labios para evitar gemir. Tanya odiaba la idea de que los vecinos la escucharan, incluso en ese aspecto éramos diferentes, yo cuando hacía el amor con Edward en lo último en que pensaba era en si los vecinos estarían escuchándonos o no.

—Eres hermosa —susurró. Él conocía cada punto de mi ser, mis puntos débiles y los que me hacían estallar, así que debía ser fuerte para no gemir—. ¿También cambiaste tu perfume? —preguntó besando mi cuello, yo asentí, no movía mis manos ni nada, debía jugar a la chica tímida e inocente—. Me gustaba tu otro perfume —murmuró, queriendo que yo no lo escuchara.

Siguió besándome y luego quitó el resto de mi nada sexy ropa interior, yo sólo lo besaba y mantenía mis manos en su cuello, como si temiera tocar algo más. Él lo notó y tomó mis manos bajándolas a su espalda, pero yo volví a ponerlas en su cuello.

—No puedo —afirmó deteniéndose abruptamente, fruncí el ceño confundida.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo, esto es muy raro. Siento como si estuviera con una chiquilla virgen que teme que la toque —dijo levantándose, yo me cubrí con la sábana y él rodó los ojos—. Te he visto cientos de veces desnuda, no tienes por qué cubrirte.

—Así hayan sido miles, una mujer decente no se muestra desnuda —murmuré como señora de la antigüedad, él frunció aun más el ceño.

—Ok, sé lo que estás haciendo —aceptó frustrado.

—Planeaba hacer el amor, pero ahora…

—No, sé que intentas darme una lección o algo así, por lo que dije. —Suspiré pero no dije nada, él rodó los ojos y luego dio unos pasos lejos—. Me equivoqué, no debí levantarte la voz y mucho menos tratarte de esa manera, estaba muy molesto, pero eso no me justifica. Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que seas como ella —dijo mirándome fijamente.

—¿Ah, no? —pregunté sarcástica, él suspiró y negó.

—Por supuesto que no. Te amo a ti, como eres. Amo a mi esposa que va a trabajar por las mañanas, que se viste sexy y arrebatadoramente hermosa. La que odia cocinar y no sonríe como loca las veinticuatro horas del día. Y, por Dios, suelta eso —dijo acercándose y quitando la sábana de mi cuerpo, dejándome desnuda—. Esta es mi esposa —afirmó acercándose y rodeando mi cintura, bueno eso era justo lo que quería escuchar—. Te amo, Bella. No quiero que cambies, porque me enamoré de esa encantadora e independiente mujer que conocí, si cambiaras de forma tan radical me volvería loco —susurró acariciando mi mejilla.

—¿Entonces no quieres que sea más como Tanya?

—¡Diablos no! —exclamó firme, sonreí un poco—. Eso de vivir en con las reglas de los 50 para un matrimonio les va sólo a ellos. Nosotros no somos así —dijo y yo asentí convencida de ello—. Quiero a mi esposa atrevida y sexy de vuelta —pidió con un tierno puchero, sonreí y me acerqué a besarlo apasionadamente.

—Más le vale no cambiar de opinión y no volver a decir algo así de nuevo, señor Cullen. —Él sonrió y lentamente nos acomodó en la cama quedando sobre mí.

—Te amo —dijo mirándome a los ojos, luego bajó por mi cuello y mordió suavemente ahí—. Por favor, regresa a tu otro perfume —rogó, me reí bajito— y bota esa ropa. —Me reí aún más.

—¿No me veía bien? —pregunté divertida, él levantó la mirada otra vez.

—Tú te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa, nena, pero todo eso no eres tú. —Edward Cullen siempre sabía qué decir.

—Te amo, mi sexy cobrizo —murmuré como un ronroneo, él sonrió y atacó mis labios—. Espera, debo decirte algo —dije deteniéndolo, él frunció el ceño y asintió—. La otra noche…

—No quiero hablar de eso —pidió negando con la cabeza, pero yo lo detuve de nuevo.

—Es importante, Edward. —Él suspiró y asintió—. Esa noche, sí golpeé al tipo pero no fue sólo porque sí. —Él frunció el ceño—. Cuando ustedes estaban en el despacho y nosotras en la sala, yo fui al baño y cuando estaba por salir para regresar a la sala me topé con él. Me impidió el paso y me empujó dentro de nuevo. Me preguntó qué estaría dispuesta a hacer para que tuvieras la cuenta. —Él frunció aun más el ceño, estaba enojado—. Me enojé y le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna y una bofetada, pero él se lo buscó.

—Le voy a partir la cara —gruñó—. Debiste decírmelo en ese momento, nadie puede hablarte así y quedarse como si nada.

—Quería decírtelo, pero tú no me dejaste hablar —dije un tanto molesta por ello, él bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento. —Suspiré y asentí—. No dejaré que ese idiota se quede así.

—¿Vas a defender mi honra? —pregunté un tanto divertida, él sonrió dulcemente y me besó.

—Tal vez no sea un marido como Garrett, pero jamás dejaré que alguien te falte al respeto y mucho menos de esa manera. —Mi esposo podía ser un hombre moderno, pero si había algo que no cambiaba, sin importar la década o siglo, era esa necesidad de cuidar de las mujeres como si fuéramos pequeñas y frágiles princesas de cristal. Yo ya le había dado su merecido al hombre, pero aun así Edward se sentía responsable de cuidarme.

—Me gusta que me defiendas —admití finalmente, bien podía ser una mujer independiente pero me encantaba su lado protector, había algo sexy en un hombre que cuidaba de ti. Él sonrió y me besó dulcemente.

—Sólo una cosa más —dijo mirándome a los ojos—. Lo de los bebés… ¿era en serio? —Sonreí y negué.

—No te preocupes, aún no estoy lista para dar ese paso. —Él casi dejó salir el aire que había retenido hasta ese momento—. A menos que tú quieras.

—No, por ahora te quiero sólo para mí —dijo girándonos y dejándome a mí encima de su cuerpo—. Ya llegará nuestro momento.

Sonreí y asentí.

—Lo amo, señor Cullen —murmuré coqueta.

Él sonrió y me atrajo hasta sus labios, antes de besarme susurró un tímido:

—La amo, señora Cullen.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	2. Outtake: Un loco embarazo

**Outtake**

 **Un loco embarazo**

 **Historia Beteada por Flor Carrizo**

.

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Bien sólo debía decírselo, ¿qué tan mal podía tomarlo?

Yo no lo había tomado de la mejor manera e incluso le había dicho al doctor que lo demandaría porque sus estúpidos anticonceptivos no habían funcionado, pero seguro eran las hormonas. Según había leído en las últimas semanas, desde que me enteré, podías volverte un mar de hormonas, en especial en los primeros meses.

Y sí, tenía ahora siete semanas de gestación y aún no se lo decía a Edward. Estaba nerviosa, no había pasado ni un año de nuestra conclusión de no querer tener hijos. Sabía que él estaría conmigo en todo y me apoyaría, pero la verdad era que me estaba sobrepasando, yo no tenía un lado maternal desarrollado, ni siquiera había tenido hermanos o primos pequeños mientras crecía, no tenía idea de cómo cuidar un niño y lo peor fue cuando leí lo de los embarazos múltiples, había la maldita posibilidad de que fueran más de uno.

Tal vez leer en internet no era lo mejor, incluso me había llevado el susto de mi vida al ver un video de un nacimiento, casi me desmayé del pánico de que en menos de siete meses yo estaría en esa posición. Así que, después de ver el vídeo, llamé a mi ginecóloga nueva, porque mi anterior médico ya no quería recibirme, y le pedí que me programara una cesaría, ni de broma pasaría por un parto natural. Ella me aconsejó dejar de revisar en internet o sólo me trastornaría más, que mejor comprara un libro de maternidad, en general la información ahí era más verídica que la que había en internet.

Así que terminé en una librería en el área de maternidad, elegí un par de libros que parecían interesantes y salí de ahí, fui a comprar comida y fui a casa. Edward estaba llegando también, así que nos topamos en la puerta, yo escondí rápidamente los libros detrás de mí.

—Hola, nena —dijo sonriendo mientras besaba mis labios tiernamente.

—Hola, amor —contesté sonriendo también, pero estaba sudando frío, esperaba que pasara por alto los libros, venían en una bolsa así que no podía ver los títulos, pero seguro me preguntaría qué había comprado y últimamente lo mío no era mentir—. Traje la cena —comenté mientras él abría la puerta.

—¿Qué trajiste? —preguntó dejándome pasar primero, pasé rápidamente con la bolsa de libros al frente.

—Pasta y pizza —respondí mientras caminaba a la cocina.

—Te has vuelto fanática de esa comida —afirma riendo. Era verdad, tenía como una semana trayendo lo mismo, pero no podía dejar de comerlo, incluso había hecho que Edward comprara lo mismo en los días que le tocaba encargarse de la cena.

—Está delicioso y cerca de la empresa —dije restándole importancia—. Voy a cambiarme por algo más cómodo. —Pasé a su lado corriendo a nuestra habitación, me puse un pijama y escondí los libros al fondo de mi clóset. Sabía que en cualquier momento empezaría a notarse, yo ya me sentía diferente, no demasiado, pero podía notar que mi cuerpo estaba cambiando.

Acaricié mi vientre y me dieron ganas de llorar, no quería que mi bebé creyera que no lo quería, había leído que ellos sentían y temía que mi bebé pensara que no lo amaba, porque sí lo hacía. Era mi bebé y lo amaba, sólo estaba aterrada sobre la reacción que podría tener Edward.

—Se lo diré pronto, bebé —dije y suspiré.

Bajé las escaleras para volver a la sala.

—Puse una película —dijo cuando llegué, vi todo ya servido y él sentado en la sala esperándome. Sonreí un poco y me senté en la orilla del sillón, él frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mirándome fijamente.

—Sí —contesté sin mirarlo, tenía miedo y la única otra persona que lo sabía era Tanya y ella jamás comprendería mi temor a ser madre.

—Has estado actuando muy raro, Bells —afirmó y tomó mi mano jalándome a su regazo—. ¿Qué tienes? —cuestionó mirándome intensamente.

Miré sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación y supe que era el momento, él era el papá, merecía saberlo y fuera la que fuera su reacción seguramente no sería peor que la mía.

—Estoy embarazada —dije rápidamente. Él abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó de piedra, no dijo nada, no hizo un solo movimiento. Incluso temía que hubiera dejado de respirar—. ¿Edward? —dije ansiosa.

—Vamos… Tú y yo… Tú estás… —salían palabras de sus labios pero no decía nada coherente y estaba empezando a asustarme.

—No tienes que decir nada ahora —dije intentando calmarlo, tampoco era que esperara que él gritara de alegría y de pronto amara la idea de ser papá.

—Pero nos cuidamos todo el tiempo —susurró ansioso.

—Lo sé, el doctor dijo que los anticonceptivos eran sólo un 99% efectivos —murmuré recitando lo que el doctor me había dicho—. Ed, no espero que grites de alegría que pero di algo, por favor —dije ansiosa.

—Es que no sé qué decir —susurró y se notaba en verdad nervioso—. ¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó mirando mi vientre como buscando algún cambio.

—Casi dos meses —dije bajito.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—Hace unas semanas —susurré sintiéndome culpable—. Fui a un chequeo de rutina y me topé con esto. Estoy aterrada —admití mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo.

—Bella, siendo completamente honesto, yo también estoy aterrado —aceptó e intentó sonreír, también sonreí un poco—. Pero estamos juntos en esto, es nuestro hijo y lo voy a amar —afirmó y me atrajo a sus brazos.

Por fin en semanas me sentí en paz de nuevo, nos esperaba una locura pero mientras él estuviera conmigo podríamos hacerlo.

.

.

Cuatro meses después

—Edward —susurré. Él estaba dormido hacía una hora pero yo no podía dormir, quería un churro relleno y, curiosamente, también quería un sándwich de pollo con mucha mayonesa.

—Mmmm… —dijo en un gemido mientras dormía, rodé los ojos.

—¡Edward! —dije más alto. Ya mi vientre era mucho más grande y tenía exactamente seis meses, mi bebé estaba perfecto y mi cesaría estaba programada para dentro de tres meses más. El embarazo iba de maravilla, pero Edward y yo aún estábamos aterrados con lo que pasaría después, quiero decir, traeríamos un niño a casa, un bebé que nos necesitaría completamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo levantándose confundido.

—Quiero un churro relleno y un sándwich de pollo —murmuré sonriendo, él me miró como si estuviera loca.

—Bells, no hay nada de eso a estas horas de la madrugada —respondió bajito y medio dormido.

—En algún lado debe haber —afirmé haciendo un puchero.

—Nena, te prometo que mañana te llevo a que compres todo eso, pero ahora hay que dormir, ¿sí? —dijo bostezando.

—Edward… —susurré como un ruego, él se levantó de mala gana y se puso los zapatos y una chaqueta.

—¿Otra cosa? —preguntó mirándome serio. Negué y él salió de la habitación.

Después de una hora por fin Edward regresó y yo feliz me comí mis antojos, él sólo me miraba extrañamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunté después de un rato.

—Bells, pollo y churro… Suena asqueroso —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—No está tan mal —respondí restándole importancia—. Al menos no es tierra, según los libros hasta eso podría ser un antojo —comenté moviendo la cabeza.

—¿Tierra? Tal vez debería leer esos libros —murmuró mirándome raro.

—¡Aw! —exclamé emocionada al sentir que mi vientre se movía, él casi saltó de la cama.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó asustado.

—Se está moviendo —dije colocando mis manos sobre mi vientre, tomé una de las de Edward y la puse ahí también—. ¿Lo sientes? —pregunté emocionada.

—En serio se está moviendo —murmuró sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa emocionada.

Y por esos pequeños momentos valía la pena todo eso. Era la primera vez que lo sentía así de fuerte, antes sólo habían sido pequeños movimientos, y era maravilloso, mi bebé estaba ahí y se movía, era como estar en otra parte, sólo nosotros tres.

—Te amo —susurró mirándome a los ojos, sonreí y besé sus labios.

—Te amo.

.

.

Dos meses después

—No sé si esto sea buena idea, Tanya —dije tomando el DVD que traía con ella.

—Es mejor prepararse ahora, Bella.

—Yo ya vi un video de un nacimiento en internet y créeme no quiero ver otro si no hasta que mi bebé nazca y será por cesárea —dije sin intención alguna de volver a ver algo así.

—En internet todo es más dramático, este video es de una amiga, su esposo grabó todo, yo lo vi hace unos días para estar segura de que no te dejara traumada y creo que es maravilloso —afirmó sonriendo, la miré como si estuviera loca.

—¿Maravilloso?

—Sí, es el milagro de la vida —dijo emocionada—. Deberían verlo juntos.

—Gracias, Tanya, pero no quiero traumar a mi esposo. Será cesárea y entrarán las personas indispensables a la habitación, no quiero a mi madre o a Edward ahí, estaré sedada ni siquiera los notaría.

—Sí, pero ¿no quieres que Edward corte el cordón?

—Tanya, me basta con que Edward esté ahí cuando despierte y ame a mi bebé. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, le preguntaré si quiere estar ahí.

—¿Entonces verán el video? —preguntó. Sonreí y asentí, por supuesto que no vería ese estúpido video, pero cuando ella me preguntara le diría que sí y fin de la discusión.

Ya estaba en mis meses de reposo, así que ya no iba a la oficina, era bueno porque la última vez que intenté meterme en uno de mis bonitos trajes de oficina casi empecé a llorar cuando mi falta se rompió.

Tenía demasiado tiempo libre y ya que no sabíamos el sexo del bebé, no podía arreglar su cuarto ni comprarle mucho ropa, de hecho sólo le había comprado un par de cosas para cuando naciera y unos días, porque no quería a mi hijo vestido de amarillo patito todo su primer año.

Tanya apostaba todo porque sería una niña, por la forma de mi vientre, Edward y yo no teníamos preferencia en realidad. Mi madre, que creyó que jamás sería abuela, no dejaba de decir que quería que sean tantos como se pudiera, gemelos, trillizos, lo que sea, pero más de uno, porque estaba claro que Edward y yo sólo tendríamos ese bebé.

Dejé el DVD en la sala y fui a darme un baño, faltaba un rato para que llegara Edward y trajera la comida, estaba hambrienta, por suerte las pequeñas clases que me había dado Tanya hacía unos meses me salvaban cuando tenía un antojo y Edward no estaba cerca.

Estaba relajada y perdida en mi mundo de burbujas y agua tibia. Acariciaba mi vientre y suspiraba, era maravilloso, cuando de pronto un grito proveniente de la sala me hizo saltar como una loca.

Me puse una bata y unas sandalias lo más rápido posible para bajar a ver qué pasaba, me encontré a mi esposo a punto del colapso nervioso viendo el DVD que Tanya había traído.

—¡Edward! —grité sorprendida—. ¿Por qué estás viendo eso? —dije intentando no ver el maldito video.

—Creí que habías traído películas, estaba acomodando todo mientras bajabas —susurró con el rostro crispado y la mirada llena de miedo—. ¿Por qué trajiste eso?

—Yo no lo traje, Tanya lo hizo porque creía que necesitaba verlo antes de que nuestro hijo naciera —expliqué moviendo la vista—. ¡Quítalo! —grité enojada, se escuchaban los gritos de la mujer y el doctor diciéndole que pujara.

Edward se levantó e, intentando ver lo menos posible, apagó el televisor y luego el reproductor.

—¿No le dijiste que querías cesárea? —dijo más tranquilo, pero seguía pareciendo que había visto un fantasma.

—Sí, pero ella tenía la idea de que cambiaría de opinión si veía esto —dije por fin viéndolo a los ojos—, pero obviamente no es así.

—Deberíamos quemar el disco antes de que traume a más personas —afirmó haciendo una mueca y me reí bajito, por suerte no era tan traumático como la primera vez.

—Deberíamos, pero no podemos porque es de unos amigos de Tanya —comenté riendo.

—Bella, ¿tú quieres que entre al quirófano contigo? —preguntó y parecía asustado, me reí y decidí jugar con él un poco.

—Claro, es tu parte en el embarazo —respondí subiendo las escaleras.

—Creí que mi parte era cumplir antojos —murmuró siguiéndome.

—Eso es nada en comparación de lo que yo hago, así que tu parte será entrar al quirófano y cortar el cordón —afirmé sonriendo y comencé a cambiarme una vez en la habitación.

Se acercó y me abrazó acariciando mi vientre.

—Haría lo que fuera por ustedes dos, nena. Así quede traumado de por vida —dijo sonriendo, sonreí con él y besé sus labios.

—Eres lindo —susurré sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos—. No te preocupes, no quiero a nadie ahí, estaré sedada y no creo necesario eso, sólo asegúrate de que no intenten robarse a nuestro precioso bebé —dije riendo.

—Si nos sale bonito podemos tener más —habló sonriendo.

—Claro, pero esta vez tú llevarás el embarazo —murmuré guiñándole un ojo.

Un mes después

—Bella… —Estaba medio dormida y me dolía un poco el cuerpo, quería descansar.

—Ahora no, Edward —dije y acomodé mis manos sobre mi vientre, al no sentirlo me levanté ansiosa, la estúpida anestesia me tenía confundida—. ¿Dónde está mi bebé? —pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

—La enfermera la traerá en unos minutos —susurró y su sonrisa fue más grande que alguna otra que hubiera visto.

—¿Ella? —interrogué curiosa, habíamos decidido no saber qué era hasta que naciera.

—Es una bebé preciosa —afirmó con sus ojos brillantes, una enfermera entró a la habitación y traía con ella un bultito rosa.

—La bebé Cullen quiere ver a sus papás —dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí y estiré mis brazos para que me diera a mi bebé, me pasó a la pequeña y sonreí al verla.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una nariz pequeñita, su cabellito era apenas una pelusita de color café. Era preciosa.

—Es hermosa —dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado, sonreí y asentí.

—Es la bebé más hermosa que he visto —acepté mirando a mi bebé, era hermosa.

—¿Cómo la llamaremos? —preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

—Renesmee —dije sonriendo.

—Bienvenida, mi niña —susurró Edward y me giré a verlo, tenía el rostro lleno de felicidad—. Mi pequeña Renesmee…

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


End file.
